A shoulder to cry on
by Mouseygirl64
Summary: Derpy was a bullied outcast. Until the new girl arrived at school. When the two become friends, they support each other through the difficulty of growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've wanted to write a story for mlp fim for ages since I deleted the other ones. After looking back through them I realised they were rushed and we written badly.**

**So I shall try again, tell me what you like about it and how I could improve this story okay? Thank you readers! Based off of a cute picture in the mlp micro comic series.**

Derpy sighed softly. She was an outcast. No one in class wanted to play with her, or even be near her because of her disability.

She slowly walked to the back of class, where she normally sat when she tripped over something. She looked to her left to see that someone had tripped her on purpose.

The class began laughing. At her. Tears filled her golden yellow eyes as she hurried to her seat. Everypony fell silent as the teacher walked in.

Behind the brown mare there was a small filly. She had a greyish purple coat. Her mane and tail were slate blue with yellow and pink streaks in. She had light lavender eyes.

"Everyone, this is the new student. Please welcome her and make her feel comfortable in the class room."

The filly stood at the front smiling. "You can sit at the back next to the little grey filly with the blonde mane okay" the teacher said. The foal nodded and trotted happily across the cloud floor.

She set her saddle bag on the ground and pulled out a pen. She smiled warmly at Derpy.

"Hi, I'm Fizzy!" said the new filly kindly. Derpy didn't look up at her.

"I- I'm… Derpy Hooves…" Derpy said softly.

"Cool! I just moved here from Ponyville." Explained Fizzy. Derpy felt herself relax.

"Really? Wow… I've lived here all my life." She replied quietly.

"That's awesome! So… at break can I meet your friends?" Fizzy asked.

"I uh… don't have any friends… no one wants to be my friend" The grey filly trailed off. Fizzy's face fell.

"That's a lie!" she said sternly, "Because I want to be your friend!" she finished smiling.

Derpy smiled. Fizzy was kind. But when Fizzy saw her other eye and how it made her life she wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. At the end of class Fizzy jumped up.

"Come on Derpy! I wanna go see if they have a play ground!" the grey/purple filly said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Derpy sighed. She shut her eyes as she got down from her chair then opened them as she faced Fizzy. Fizzy's expression changed from excitement to confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

Derpy's golden eyes filled with tears. Then Fizzy put her hoof on Derpy's shoulder.

"Come on, we don't want to waste break time standing around here, do we?" she said.

Derpy wiped the tears away. She was shocked. Fizzy wasn't running for the hills. She wasn't laughing at her or teasing her. She was being kind. Drerpy smiled and walked out of the classroom with her new friend.

They went to the swings. Fizzy spoke to her friend as they played.

"H- have your eyes always been like that?" she asked quietly. Derpy nodded. "It's why my name is Derpy. "My Mummy (**British spelling, deal with it!**) is upset because I get bullied about my eyes. My Daddy is always angry. He doesn't like my eyes. He says… that I'm a freak, or that I shouldn't be here." Derpy explained softly.

"My eyes make me clumsy… I can't do anything right" She said. Derpy could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"You're really brave you know…" Fizzy said quietly. Derpy looked at her, confused.

"I used to have a big sister, Dizzy, she had a disability as well. She was bullied a lot for it and it made her hurt herself. Then one day she was gone. Daddy didn't explain where she went… she was just gone."

Derpy hugged Fizzy softly. "Thank you for telling me." Derpy said smiling. Fizzy nodded slightly. The bell rang and the two pegasi fillies galloped inside. Derpy tripped half way but Fizzy helped her up and ran in with her.

**Woop, I think that went pretty well for a first chapter. Ha ha, tell me what you think okay guys? For now, I leave you. Byezeez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will do my best to make chapters longer, I'm sorry! They look a lot longer when I'm writing them in word. But yeah… enjoy the second chapter.**

Derpy stood timidly in the doorway to the classroom. She was scared to take herself home since her Mum couldn't pick her up today. Last time she walked home alone she was attacked by a bully. She was beaten and made fun of. It made her scared. That was the first time she was bullied. Home wasn't too far but it felt like a million miles away to the filly. Derpy jumped into the air when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Derpy? Are you okay?" Fizzy asked in a quiet voice.

"Uh Ye- yeah I'm fine… I'm just nervous about walking home alone…" she said softly.

A male voice spoke up, calling from a little further away.

"Fizzy, come on we have to get home!" said a stallion. He had a grey/blue coat and green eyes. His mane was the same colour as Fizzy's except it didn't have coloured streaks in.

"Hang on a minute Dad!" she called back then turned to face Derpy again. "How about you walk with me and my Dad? I'm sure he won't mind dropping you off." Fizzy offered. Derpy smiled and nodded. She walked close behind Fizzy.

"Who's this?" asked the stallion, smiling warmly at Derpy.

"This is my new friend Derpy! Can we drop her off at her house? She's nervous about walking home alone." The purpley grey filly begged. The stallion laughed and nodded. He said he didn't mind walking with Derpy.

The two fillies stayed a bit further a head of Fizzy's Dad. Playing happily. The stallion smiled, glad that his daughter already had a new friend. The move from Ponyville to Cloudsdale was sudden for them both. They hadn't expected it. But it had to be done.

Derpy stopped. "This is my house." She said, pointing with her light grey hoof. Fizzy's face fell slightly.

"Oh, okay… Bye… I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" The lavender eyed filly said. Derpy nodded and Fizzy smiled. She caught up with her Father and went home.

Derpy shut the door. The first thing she heard was her Father yelling. She sighed, setting her saddle bags down. Her Mother stepped out of the living room, shutting the door quickly.

"Hey honey! How was school?" Asked the white mare with the golden eyes.

Derpy smiled at her Mum.

"It was amazing! I made a new friend! Her name is Fizzy and she's the first pony who hasn't been mean to me in class. She even knows that it's difficult for me." Derpy spoke quickly, she was happy.

"That's amazing sweet heart!" Flurry said smiling at her daughter. Both of them heard an irritated yell and something smash.

"Let's go upstairs." Flurry said, putting her white wing around her daughter and rushed her upstairs. She shut them both in Derpy's room.

She locked the door to protect them from Storm Wind. Storm Wind was Derpy's father. He was a black a stallion with brown eyes. He was an angry stallion who would often hit Flurry. He was angry because Derpy was different. He wanted a son, that didn't have a disability. Instead he got a clumsy, wall eyed daughter. Because of this he got thousands of offers about taking Derpy away. He did love his daughter and the thought of losing her made him drink. Which made him even more angry.

Flurry tried her best to keep Storm from accidentally hurting Derpy. Which meant she was hurt instead.

"So tell me more about Fizzy. What's she like?" Flurry said, dragging her thoughts away from her husband.

"She's really kind and she helped me loads with my work. She's smart" Derpy explained smiling. Flurry was happy that her daughter finally had someone her own age that didn't bully her for her eyes or her clumsiness. "Can I meet her?" asked the white mare, her wing still around her small filly.

"Yeah, when you come and pick me up tomorrow!" Derpy grinned at her mother. Flurry hugged the wall eyed filly tightly. Then she stood up. "I'll go make dinner, you stay here alright?" Derpy nodded. She listened for the click of the lock.

She never understood why after school her mother locked her in her room. She said one time 'Because of the monster' but Derpy had checked, there weren't any monsters in her house. Just her, Mummy and Daddy. 'Is it because Daddy shouts?' wondered Derpy.

She turned and gazed out of her window. She watched as a filly at her school, not in her class, flew past quickly. A rainbow followed her. Then behind the rainbow was a much slower, yellow filly. She went to their school as well. She was in the rainbow filly's class. She was really quiet and had a reeeaaallly long mane and tail. Derpy was a little bit jealous of Fluttershy's hair.

Derpy heard the door open. She turned round and smiled at her Mum. The door was locked again and the two ate happily, talking. Flurry shifted her wing slightly but she wasn't fast enough covering what she was trying to hide.

"Mummy what's that?" asked Derpy innocently.

**Cliff hanger! Whoo! Byezeez.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm kinda tired at the minute and lacking in inspiration, so this might be a little bit stretched out and over done. Please forgive me.**

"Hey Derp!" Called a colt from across the room in a mean voice. Derpy was about to look up but Fizzy gave her head a quick shake, un noticed by the bullies. Derpy kept her eyes down. Well, one eye stayed down, the other rifted lazily to the side.

"Hey listen to me when I talk!" the colt yelled. Derpy continued ignoring him. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground. Derpy didn't make eye contact. She and Fizzy had been working on how to deal with the bullies. They had settled on ignoring them.

"Come on freaks! Talk to us!" another foal said sternly.

"Sorry, we don't like talking to bullies." Fizzy replied, calmly. The copper brown colt glared intensely. Fizzy innocently stared back. "You two are so weird!" he snapped, dragging his angry eyes away from the light lilac filly.

"We aren't any different from you." Fizzy said. 'Except we behave politely and we don't bully ponies.' Derpy added in her mind. She could tell Fizzy was thinking the same thing. But neither of them said it, if they did then they would be as bad as the mean colts.

"Pfft, you can't even fly!" he taunted. Fizzy's eyes set in a soft glare. Derpy was shocked, her friend never glared. "So?! What's wrong with that? We haven't learnt yet, whatever! We'll learn eventually." Fizzy snapped, then she took a deep breath.

"You know what I think? I think you should stop being such a meanie, we've never done anything to you. Just because she's slightly different looking and I think that she shouldn't be treated so horribly is NOT a reason to bully us." Fizzy finished, her voice slightly raised above her normal volume.

The colt blinked a few times then rolled his forest green eyes. "W- whatever!" He muttered grumpily. He walked off quickly and Fizzy smirked.

"F- Fizzy you… you yelled at him!" Derpy whisper-shouted in shock. The pale lilac filly sighed. "I know… It was the only way to get him to listen." She said softly. Derpy put her foreleg around Fizzy gently. "Come on, my Mum says she'll take us to the park tonight" Derpy said happily.

The school day finished and the two fillies rushed to meet Flurry outside the school gates. The fillies happily explained the good parts of their day. Flurry listened intently. Fizzy had only been at the school for at least 3 months. But already Derpy and Fizzy were as close as sisters. Flurry smiled at her daughter as they arrived at the park. The sun shone down on the Mother and the girls. She sat down, carefully shifting her bandaged wing. She gave a heavy sigh as she remembered trying too explain how it happened to Derpy.

"_Mummy, what's that?" Derpy asked innocently. Flurry sighed. "The uh… there was a problem…" she stammered. The filly cocked her head to the left lightly. "The monster came out… and he tried to hurt me. But I'll be okay!" she reassured her daughter._

"_Mummy, I've looked and I can't find any monsters!" Derpy said, frowning at her mother worriedly._

_Flurry bit her lip. "The monster hides when your there, because you're just so beautiful that if it looked at you, it would be destroyed!" She said, causing the grey filly to giggle. She smiled at her then Derpy spoke again._

"_But Mummy, you're beautiful too! Why doesn't you make the monster 'splode?" Derpy questioned. Flurry laughed softly._

"_Because, only a little filly's beauty can destroy it, I'm a grown up mare so I don't have any effect on it." The white pony said softly. Derpy smiled and cuddled up to her._

Derpy didn't have to know what her Father was like. Not yet. In fact, Flurry didn't want Derpy to ever find out in case she got hurt. She smiled again as she heard Derpy and Fizzy giggling as they played.

Fizzy looked determinedly at Derpy. "Okay Derpy, today we have a mission! We are going to learn to fly!" cheered the small purpley grey filly. Derpy looked confused.

"But… I thought that's what our parents' had to teach us?" she said softly. Fizzy smiled. Then called over Flurry. Then she saw her Father enter the park and called him over too.

"Daddy, Mrs. Derpy's Mum, can you teach us how to fly?" Fizzy begged. Derpy nodded enthusiastically next to her. Flurry laughed.

"Girls I would love to, but my wing still hurts." Explained Flurry.

"I would be happy to teach them both, but I need Derpy's Mum's permission to teach Derpy." He said, looking over at Flurry and smiling warmly. Flurry nodded.

"That would be great, you sure you don't mind?" Flurry checked. Twister (Fizzy's Dad) nodded.

"Okay so first, open your wings, then flap them really hard!" Twister said. Flurry stood watch nearby. She was really glad that Twister had offered to do this. She didn't know if she would ever have the time to teach Derpy herself. She smiled as Fizzy worked hard to lift herself up. Derpy worked just as hard.

And then, Fizzy made it off the clouds. She grinned as she held herself up. Derpy bit her lip as she flapped harder.

"Calm down sweetie, if you flap too hard you'll strain your wings and won't be able to fly for ages!" Twister said softly. Derpy calmed herself, breathing steadily she wobbled into the air. Both fillies grinned as they realised they had done it. Flurry was amazed as the two got the hang of it quickly. It had taken her weeks to get flying right.

The fillies whizzed around, playing in the air happily. Twister landed next to Flurry. The sherbet blue stallion smirked at the snow white mare. She giggled softly.

"You're an amazing teacher!" she complimented him.

"Thanks, I have to say, your daughter is amazing!" he said softly.

"Really? You're not joking?" Flurry asked. Twister shook his head.

"I used to have another daughter, she was disabled. She let the bullying and teasing and irritation of being disabled get to her. She started hurting herself. Then my wife died and without a mother, she couldn't handle it and killed herself…" Twister trailed off and looked at the ground.

Flurry smiled at him supportively. "Is that why you moved to Cloudsdale?" she questioned him quietly as the foals kept flying themselves around happily. He nodded sadly.

"I'm not sure I can look after Fizzy on my own, so we've moved in with Frost's brother."

"Frost?" Flurry asked, confused.

"Fizzy's mother… Her brother, whom we're currently living with is called Flare." He explained, giving Flurry a sad smile. Flurry smiled back, trying to support him through the hard time of losing his daughter and wife.

**So yeah… they fly now… Hope you liked it. Byezeez!**


End file.
